


I'll Make You Beg

by Anikee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, Eren regrets everything, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear i was sober while writing this, Light BDSM, M/M, Poor Sasha, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, They bet and Eren loses, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone is horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anikee/pseuds/Anikee
Summary: Eren may not have much experience when it comes to sex, but he sure as hell knows one thing - He could top the shit out of everyone.Or so he thinks.Levi definitely begs to differ.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 445





	I'll Make You Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, most of this was written at unholy hours of the night so please don't judge me, okay? ^^'

Eren wasn't really sure if he, had he known what would happen this evening, would try to avoid things or run headlong into the mess that was expecting him. Probably the latter.

* * *

The sun was already setting when Eren stepped into the dining hall of one of the Survey Corps' headquarters, his steps echoing through the almost empty room. It was weird to see this particular room in the light of the evening, when a calming silence stretched out between the thick walls. Usually, the hall was filled with the loud chattering of the soldiers or the booming voice of Commander Erwin, when he was explaining something regarding a mission.

But now, all he could hear was the quiet sound of Captain Levi drinking his tea while turning the pages of his book with those long, slender fingers of his, and the munching that came from Sasha devouring a bread she must have ~~stolen from~~ found somewhere.

Greeting the Captain with a nod, Eren continued walking towards the brunette girl, who looked up at him with clever eyes, a grin stretching on her lips, despite the fact that her mouth was full with bread.

“Eren! What are you doing here? I thought you were heading to bed earlier?”

She was right, that was his original plan. But before he could even sink into the hard mattress of his bed, he had found himself thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

Thousands of thoughts had been swirling in his mind, making it impossible to fall asleep within the next hours. So, instead of staring at the ceiling for two or three consequent hours, Eren had decided to try and numb his mind by finding someone to chat a bit.

Sasha, in a talkative mood as always, was happy to oblige. As the eye and ear of the group, she had seen and heard a lot of things during the past days and was basically burning to spill the tea. From Jean's fall from a horse into a puddle of mud (or what he hoped was mud) to Christa helping her sneak some potatoes, Sasha soon managed to fill his mind with her happy voice instead of those dark, annoying thoughts that had been plaguing for days.

Even Captain Levi had stopped reading at some point, letting his unreadable gaze rest on them while he listened. He sometimes even chimed in and Eren could have sworn there was something akin to a smile on the short man's thin lips.

Everything was fine, until the topics of their conversation shifted towards more… explicit content, looking at how Sasha had found Jean and some older soldier making out in a closet (Eren would have so much fun with that information later).  
  
“And don't get me started on Ymir and Christa!”, the girl chuckled, rolling her eyes in fake annoyance. “These guys are fricking _loud_. Yesterday, I was walking past Christa's room and I could hear Ymir as if she was standing right next to me! Oh god, you should have heard what she said, I almost couldn't believe it was actually our Ymir saying those things!”  
  
Levi frowned and took a sip from his tea. “Ymir, the freckled girl? She seems tough. What did she say?”  
  
Sasha chuckled and cleared her throat.  
  
“Ngh, your highness~”, she moaned obscenely, her face scrunched up into something that should probably be pleasure. She sounded like she tried to imitate the rough voice of Ymir.  
“Please, please, please, may I cum, my queen? Please, I've been good, please!”  
  
Eren noticed how his ear turned hot and his face were probably the color of a tomato.  
  
“Ugh, stop, you sound terrible! Argh, how am I ever going to get this out of my head?!”

Sasha just laughed at him.  
“Don't be such a prude, Eren!”, she teased, wiping a few stray hairs out of her face. “These two were having lots of fun! I was just super surprised how much Ymir was begging! I think I've never ever heard a ‘please' fall from her lips before…”  
  
Levi's lips curled into something like a suppressed smirk.  
  
“Well", he started, voice low and smooth, “you'd be surprised how submissive and pliant some people can get if you work with them just right. You can make the most stoic person scream your title, cry and beg if you just use the right techniques to put them into a comfortable headspace where they can allow themselves to let go.”  
  
Eren couldn't fight the snort that left his throat.  
  
“Sorry", he winced, “I just- How can people do that so easily? And how do they get off using titles like ‘queen' or ‘your highness'? I just… no. That would be such a turn off, for me!”  
  
Levi's gaze seemed to burn him as he looked him up and down in a calculating manner.  
  
“Don't sound too sure", he mumbled, sounding almost bored, “You definitely look like the type to scream a title so prettily… And I bet you would cry and beg easily, too.”  
  
Ouch. That actually hurt the titan shifter's ego.  
  
“Excuse me?!”, he managed to press out after a few seconds of silence of pure disbelief.  
“I beg for no man! Actually, I would be the one to make people beg and cry for me! But me… no. Nobody would ever get me this far. I'm not that weak.”  
  
He crossed his arms as if he was trying to emphasize his point. Levi actually had the audacity to just chuckle, like he was a kid talking about how he would conquer the world all on his own some day.  
  
“No way. I can already imagine you on your knees. You were basically born for this, believe me. There is no way you could survive a session with an experienced man without crying his title.”  
  
“What makes you so sure, mh? I bet I could make even humanity's strongest beg for me!”  
  
The second the words left his mouth, he regretted them.  
But it was too late. He had bitten off more than he could chew.  
  
Levi quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh”, he smirked, looking genuinely surprised. “That's how it is, mh? A little brat, nothing more than a puppy, thinks that he can actually make me beg for him, even though he will probably cry for my cock in seconds if I were to take him. How interesting.”  
  
Sasha looked back and forth between them, her face scrunched up in an unsure frown.  
  
“Uh", she started, seemingly wanting to be anywhere but here. “Heichou, it sounds like you really have experience with those kinds of things…”  
  
The raven haired man huffed.  
  
“Of course, I am no virgin, Brauss. Unlike this little pupper here, probably", he snarled, tipping his head into Eren's direction with his last words, which sent a prominent blush onto the titan shifter’s tan cheeks.  
  
“I-I mean… I didn't quite have _sex_ ”, he mumbled, looking anywhere but Levi's face, “but, like… I _had_ experience!” He obviously tried to keep himself composed, but the former confidence had vanished from his voice. Levi huffed in amusement.  
  
“A virgin, but you still dare me to such a bet? Do you have a death wish, boy?”  
  
Eren raised his chin and stared down at Levi ( ~~like, it isn't that hard~~ ), gathering his confidence once more.  
  
“I believe I don't even need to have experience to make you beg, _Heichou_.” He let the last word roll from his tongue slowly, coating it with a sultry undertone that made Levi squint his eyes as if he was analyzing a battle partner. Sasha, who had witnessed the banter with growing concern, had the mind to give Eren a hearty kick against the shin.  
  
“Calm down”, she hissed, then turned towards the Captain. “I'm sorry for him, Heichou, he must be super tired from all the training, I don't think he can think clearly right now-"  
  
“No, I am being very clear when I say that, c'mon, Heichou, try me, make me scream and beg and cry – I doubt that you'll be able to do that.”  
  
Sasha wanted to cry.  
  
“Mh.” Levi's lips had curled into a predatory grin and he stood within half a second and held out a hand for the poor boy, who was soon going to regret everything, in Sasha's opinion.  
“Well then", the deep voice rumbled, and Eren unconsciously had to gulp down a big clump in his throat.  
  
“Let's see, you brat.”

* * *

Eren didn't recognize the way through the headquarters, that Levi chose to take. He had never been in this part of this building and part of him was scared that Levi was taking him to some kind of torture basement.  
  
Finally, the short man came to a halt in front of a heavy looking, wooden door. As he reached into his pocket and fished out a plain, silver key, Eren realized that this must be the Captain's room. Oh.  
Actually, he had never even expected to see the inside of this very private room, and nervousness mixed with excitement had a party in his stomach. He cleared his throat. If things went right, he wouldn't even have time to take in his surroundings. Instead, he would have his Captain on his knees before him, or so he planned it to go.  
The thought gave him the hots. Fuck, he could already imagine those probably milky, soft legs giving way under his hands, spreading for him, and those slender fingers wrapping themselves around his di-  
  
“Oi, brat, don't fall asleep here.” The door gave way with a little _click_ and the boy followed the older man into the room. He took a deep breath.  
He could do that.  
  
The second the door closed behind them, Eren was on Levi, pressing the other man's lean form against said door. He wouldn't even let the other one a chance.  
Or so he thought.  
  
His body didn't even made fully contact with his Captain's, when his head smashed against the hard floor in a whirl of a single movement. A large hand made sure his head stayed on the floor, while a hot and heavy body draped himself over him, making it impossible to get up again effortlessly.  
  
“What the-!” He would never admit that the squeaky sound, that echoed through the room as he hit the ground was his.  
With a low chuckle, Levi wrapped his free hand around the younger boy's body, fingers digging into the narrow waist just hard enough that it would leave a light bruise. The gesture made his body press even harder against the slender form under him. Damnit. He had Eren completely pinned underneath him, with his head against the wooden floor, his ass in the air like that of a naughty child ready to get their spanking.  
  
“You're predictable, brat", a rough voice mumbled into his ears, those thin lips so close to his ears that he could actually feel the breath escape them with every word. It made a shiver run down his spine and the brunette’s body switched to fight-or-flight-mode.  
  
Scraping his dignity together, he managed to let out a strangled sound that was supposed to be a growl. But Levi, that asshole, chose that exact moment to experimentally roll his hips down against the very thing that was Eren's butt, and the growl sounded more like a moan stuck in his throat.  
  
Fuck.  
The Captain was not small like the rest of his body.  
 _Definitely not small._  
  
The chuckle that ripped him away from his thoughts made clear that Levi had heard the sound and was definitely enjoying himself, probably even finding amusement in Eren's struggle. Fucking asshole.  
“As cute as I find your efforts, Jaeger, I think we should really get to work, don't you think? We got a bet going on after all.”  
Goddamnit, he could _hear_ the smirk on his lips.  
  
Carefully, Levi got up, looking at him and giving him a once-over. A boot placed itself on his back, close to his neck, preventing the titan shifter from standing up.  
  
“Listen carefully", he started, sounding almost bored. “We both know you have no chance. So how about we set up a few rules first, mh? Rule number 1: My title. Despite the things you've said, I am _convinced_ I will make you scream that title with all honesty.”  
He bowed down.  
  
“So, choose a title. You will have to use it until I'm finished with you. Every slip-up will be punished.”  
  
The brunette grit his eyes, green eyes full of anger. This was not going as he had planned, but for now he couldn't really do anything to bring Levi down. So, he had to focus on being as disobedient as he could be and wait for a chance to turn their roles as quickly as possible.  
  
“Ugh, I don't care. Can't I use your normal title, Heichou?”  
  
“Believe me kid, that won't do. Choose something different.”  
  
Eren huffed. This was really getting on his nerves and his face and back started to ache. But Levi didn't seem to plan on letting him go until he decided on one of those stupid titles. Not that he would use them anyways.  
  
“I don't know, what are my options?”  
  
Levi seemed to think for a second.  
  
“Mh, I was thinking about ‘Sir' or ‘Master'. If you really want to get into it, there is also the possibility to use ‘Daddy'.”   
With the last word his voice dropped dangerously low and fuck, did Eren want to run. He would definitely not use one of those embarrassing titles. If anyone, ever, got to hear him calling Levi like that, he would have to dig a big, big hole, set himself on fire, and let Armin bury his ashes.  
  
“No fucking way. I'm not calling you any of tha- _Argh_!”  
  
The boot that had been resting on his back suddenly placed itself on the side of his head and put on a great amount of weight.  
The ravenette clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
“That's not how this will go, brat", he snarled, adding even more weight and Eren really started to wonder if his head would just burst like a watermelon at some point and if Levi would actually get to said point if he kept being uncooperative like this.  
  
“Ugh, yeah, okay, for fuck's sake, then I choose Master, jesus, just take that damn boot off my face, you're gonna squish my head, damnit-"  
  
Wordlessly, Levi removed his boot and kept quite for a few seconds. Relieved, Eren took in a big gulp of air but stayed put. He didn't want to have that boot on other places that could hurt after all.  
  
“Good.” Eren flinched, when he finally decided to speak again. “’Master' it is. Would have thought you to be more of a ‘Sir' type, but okay, I'm always up for a surprise. Now, let's continue with the rules. As I already said, you will use this title the whole time – if not, I won't hesitate to punish you, got it?”  
  
Eren rolled his eyes and nodded barely visible, but as he saw Levi lift his foot again, his nodding turned very fast and very eager.  
  
“Okay, okay, I got it! Just don't squish my face again, I'll have your footprints engraved in my cheek if you do that again!”  
Levi hummed in approval.  
  
“Very good, that is rule number two: I always want to have a verbal response from you. Which means, that, whenever I ask you something or order you to do something, I expect you to use your words to answer me properly. No hums or gestures, _words_. Unless you are restricted from speaking, of course.” He grinned at that and Eren had the urge to roll his eyes again. His Captain seemed to be more sadistic than he had been expecting. Not that it would change anything. After all, he was still convinced that _he_ would be the one to have the older man on his knees. He just needed a good opportunity.  
  
“Okay", he huffed, squirming a bit on the hard ground. This position was really becoming uncomfortable.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
OH HALLELUJA, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED.  
  
Green eyes widened in disbelief at the sudden arousal rushing through the titan shifter's body. Two words, muttered in that rough and low rumble of a voice, and Eren was already ready to throw his whole topping plan out of the window.  
No. He needed to stay strong. He would not embarrass himself like that so easily!  
  
“Rule number three: If I do something you are absolutely _NOT_ okay with, I want you to use the word ‘titan', okay? This is really important, as I am not going to negotiate limits with you beforehand. But I will always make sure you know what will happen before I act on it, so you have time to use the word. Understood?”  
  
“Yeah.” The thought of not knowing what will happen at all made his toes curl. Nervousness was dancing in his stomach but there was also something else – excitement. Curiosity. What would Levi try out that could bring him to such a limit?  
  
“Good. Rule number four: Under no circumstances, you will not, and I repeat, _you will not_! Cum without my permission. Do you understand that? Believe me, you will regret it if you choose to ignore that rule.”  
  
Oh god. That was new. Honestly, Eren had never thought about something like this before. Waiting for permission to cum was not something he had had any interest to try out in the past. He was a chaser, chasing his own pleasure will all his might, trying to cum as hard and fast as possible. Could he actually do that? Or, more importantly, would Levi kill him if he failed to fulfill that request?  
He must have thought for too long because the click of the shorter man's tongue sounded more than impatient.  
  
“Use your words, brat. Don't let me wait. Do you understand rule number 4?”  
  
“Ugh, yes. I understand. Just promise not to kill me.”  
  
Eren could almost hear the eyeroll he received as an answer.  
“And take away humanity's hope? I'm not stupid, Jaeger.”  
  
Good, Eren thought, shifting once again on his knees. His legs were starting to strain. Luckily, Levi seemed to notice and moved away from the boy.  
  
“Good. That is all for now. Now, let's start, shall we? I can't wait to hear you sing for me.” He adjusted his tie, not even glancing at Eren.  
  
“Get up. What I first want you to do, is strip. Strip completely for me, and then fold all of your clothes, neatly please, and then put them onto the chair there. I will be gone for a few seconds, preparing myself. No touching yourself, no messing with my stuff. You will do as I told you and then sit in the middle of the bed and put your hands onto your knees. Do not move from that position until I decide to join you. Do you understand, brat?”  
  
Eren huffed. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
Levi frowned, his silver eyes going dark as he stepped towards the boy in slow, dangerous steps.  
  
“I mean it, Jaeger", he growled, “disobey and you'll regret it. And it's ‘Yeah, sure, Master’. Try again.”  
  
Eren couldn't help but let an eye roll accompany his next words.  
  
“Yeah, sure, Master”, he mocked, sounding as bratty as he actually could manage. To his luck, Levi seemed to accept this for now and turned on his heels, leaving the room with big strikes. Eren listened to his foot steps until they were gone, before he got to work.  
Getting rid of his clothes was the easiest task. He made quick work with his belt, the gear already discarded in his own room. He wasn't crazy enough to actually sleep in those straps, he'd probably lose a leg by accidentally cutting off the blood flow in it.  
And while he wasn’t insecure about his physical appearance at all, (“Dude, no homo, but you got fucking _ripped_!” “Shut up, Jean.”), his fingers were shaking a bit while he was pulling his shirt over his head. Excitement? Or fear? He didn't know. Didn't want to know, actually.  
  
Folding his clothes appeared to be more of a difficulty. Usually, Eren would just put his clothes into a bundle of fabric and throw it into the nearest corner. What was the point in folding it anyways? It didn't make any sense.  
A minute after struggling with folding his shirt just so that it would look “neat" he decided, fuck it, he would just leave them like this and hang them over the chair. That had to be neat enough. What could Levi do anyways?  
  
Naked as on the day he was born, he climbed onto the bed, surprised how bouncy and soft the mattress was, different from the much harder mattresses they gave all the recruits. Mh. The perks of being a Captain, he supposed.  
  
Fidgeting a while to find a suitable position to sit in, he let his eyes wander around the room.  
The warm evening light was tinting the dark red walls in a golden shine, creating a cozy, secure atmosphere. A few lonely corns of dust danced in the light, but otherwise, the room seemed to be more than clean. Everything was put away neatly, not that there was much, anyways. A dark wooden desk was placed against the wall in front of a widow, papers and files tucked away in big piles. A few books were decorating the nightstand next to the big bed with the wine red sheets, and his fingers were itching to just run his finger tips over the  
leathery covers. They seemed to be expensive, read more than just one or two times. Damn, he wished he could read.  
A large carpet was laid out in the middle of the room, looking fuzzy and soft. It must feel super comfortable to just stretch out on it, rolling around in the grey strands, feeling like a little kid again. A sigh pushed past his lips.  
  
There wasn't really anything else in the room. A dark wardrobe, made of the same wood as the desk, Eren assumed, but he believed it to be empty, as the Survey Corps didn't plan on staying more than a few days in these headquarters. A door led to another room that must belong to the Captain. Eren remembered him disappearing through said door. He was gone for a while now.  
Just before Eren could move his attention from the door, it suddenly opened and revealed Levi.  
  
Oh shit, there went his soul.  
  
The ravenette had gotten rid of every piece of clothing except his grey shirt, which was hanging loose from the pair of white pants he also was still wearing, the first few buttons unbuttoned. His hair seemed to be fluffier than usual and he looked almost relaxed, as if he just came home from a long day at work. The warm light of the sun flooded his thin frame with its golden shine, giving him some kind of a full-body halo. If angels were real, they'd look like Levi at this moment.  
Until the boy's glance focused on the small bag the man was carrying and he catched a glimpse of the handle of a riding crop.  
  
Angel his ass.  
Satan was standing right in front of him.  
  
Without minding him a second glance, the Captain closed the door behind him, walked up to the bed and let the bag glide onto the sheets, then proceeded to pull a flask with water and two glasses out of it. He placed it both on the nightstand, putting the books to the side in the process.  
Making a whole show of pouring water in both glasses, he held out one of them towards Eren, finally looking at him. The boy didn't miss the quick up and down of those grey eyes and he had to suppress a smirk. Instead, he took the glass and gulped it all down in one go, not having noticed how dry his throat had gone. Silently, he gave the empty glass back and waited for Levi to turn his full attention back to him.  
  
“Mh.”  
The sound Levi made didn't sound approving nor disapproving and Eren felt himself squirm under this steel-like gaze he was receiving.  
  
“What?”, he sputtered in a mix of annoyance and nervousness. “Am I sitting a bit much to the right or what?”  
The ravenette’s gaze hardened. Oh shit.  
  
“No.” The older man's voice was calm, despite the unsettling darkness that glazed over his eyes. “You are sitting just as I told you. But-" He turned around and pointed to the chair, where his clothes were draped over loosely. “What is that?”  
  
Eren shrugged.  
  
“My clothes.”  
  
The Captain's jaw clenched and unclenched visibly.  
  
“Of course those are your fucking clothes, I am not blind, Jaeger", he pressed out, anger barely concealed. Not that he was actually trying.  
  
“What I meant is, why the fuck are they just hanging around like that, when I specifically ordered you to fold them?”  
  
Oh, so that was the problem then. Despite his survival instinct screaming at him, Eren felt his lips pull into a provoking smirk.  
  
“Oh yeah. Well. It was kind of a bother so I decided to just hang them over the chair. Thought it wouldn't bother you that much. It's not like it's useful anyways, you know?”  
  
He knew he fucked up the second the last syllable left his lips.  
  
“ _On. Your. Stomach._ ”  
  
The voice of the other man cut through the air like a combat blade, edging itself into the brunette's confidence and he didn't even think before he scrambled to turn around and flop himself onto his belly. He tried to ignore how his dick rubbed against the silky sheets in the process.  
Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him, as Levi was probably getting something out of his bag, then he felt a looming presence next to the bed, but he didn't dare to turn his head to look. Even though the Captain wasn't even touching him, he could basically feel the rage radiating off the other's skin.  
  
“Put your wrists forward.”  
  
Hesitantly, he pulled his arms over his head. Immediately, he felt cool leather being wrapped around them and getting pulled tight. A rattle. A pull. He tried to retract his hands.  
All he met was resistance.  
  
Panic invading his mind, his head snapped up and with big eyes he saw what that fucking asshole of a gnome had done to him.  
  
“Did you just chain me to the bedpost?!”  
  
Levi didn't even care to answer him. And Eren was seething. This wasn't fair! Without his hands, without being able to move much, he couldn't really do anything!  
Before he could start complaining, Levi was speaking again.  
  
“Shut up. For now, you will only speak when necessary.”  
  
A hand grabbed his waist and hoisted it up, propping up his ass in the same position he had been in earlier. At least this time his knees weren't scraping over the wooden floor.  
  
“What the fuck is your plan? Why did you bind my hands?!” He craned his neck to try following Levi as he moved out of his view behind him.  
A harsh smack onto his right ass cheek made him shut up immediately.  
  
“What did I say about not talking unless necessary?”   
Levi sounded genuinely pissed, the words coming out in low, harsh growls. His hand was still resting on his skin, radiating an incredible heat. The pain wasn't terrible, Eren had had worse, but the humiliation of the act made his cheeks burn in embarrassment.  
After a while of letting Eren calm down, Levi started talking again.  
  
“Listen carefully, brat. You didn't do as I told you to do. This deserves a punishment. And I'll warn you, I am not scared to punish you. I am going to get the brat out of you and turn you into the obedient puppy you really are. For now, I think ten strikes on each cheek will be enough. But if you keep testing me, I won't be so merciful with the punishments.”  
  
Eren huffed, struggling against his restraints.  
  
“Merciful my ass", he spat, still trying to catch a glimpse of whatever the fuck Levi was doing behind him. Suddenly, something cold and leathery was stroking all the way down his spine. His eyes went wide.  
  
The riding crop.  
  
“Do you know, what this is, little puppy?”, Levi chuckled, lightly patting the spot he had hit before with the crop.  
  
The brunette had to gulp down a clump that has formed in his throat and he nodded.  
Another smack echoed to the room and he felt that big, hot hand on his other cheek this time.  
  
“Rule number two", Levi warned, going back to stroking his backside with the crop. A shiver ran down the younger boy's spine. For some reason, the leather didn't feel scary against his sensitive skin. Actually, some sick part of him was already anticipating to feel it full force against his cheeks.  
  
“Yes, I know what it is", he mumbled into the pillow, trying to keep his breathing down. There was a heat starting to rumor in his abdomen. Fuck.  
  
Suddenly, hot breath ghosted around the shell of his ear.  
  
“Rule number one", Levi rasped, giving his earlobe a little nip, which made Eren's body jump embarrassingly. Still, he managed to let out a huff.  
  
“Yes, Master", he grumbled. Levi hummed, and damn, Eren could feel it vibrating through the other man's chest, that was leaning half over his back. A very, very rock-hard chest, if he might add.  
  
“Good boy.” There were these two words again that made his whole body feel like burning up. Maybe it was just the way they rolled off Levi's tongue in such a filthy tone that got him all hot and bothered.  
  
The stroking on his backside hadn't stopped, didn't even stop as the older man continued to speak.  
  
“I want you to count the hits. If you mess up, we'll start from the beginning, understand? So you better keep up.” The crop came to a halt.  
  
“Oh… and after every hit, I want you to say ‘Thank you, Master'. Got it?”  
  
Eren grit his teeth. Embarrassment made the blood rush to his cheeks at the mere thought (and some blood actually had the audacity to rush down south). But he couldn't help it, he needed to endure this for now as his hands were literally bound. Goddamnit. Who would have thought Levi to be such a fucking sadist?  
  
“Yes, master", he spat, but the low rumble that vibrated through the other one's chest let him know that the tone of his voice didn't matter at the moment.  
Carefully, the Captain brought down his hand and cupped his right cheek, massaging the plump flesh to warm it up. The sensation wasn't all too unpleasant and the boy could actually feel himself starting to relax.  
  
“You got a nice ass, pup", the ravenette mumbled, his voice teasing but also honest. He emphasized his words by giving said ass a good squeeze, a motion so unexpected that Eren almost couldn't stop the little squeak that threatened to escape him. But before he could snarl a response, the first strike hit.  
  
Immediately, his body flung itself forward.  
 _Fuck_.  
  
A gasp exploded from his chest as the sharp pain spread on his right backside, a burning sensation… that went straight to his dick. It wasn't even a hard hit, but the throbbing pain seemed to trigger something in him, a weird mix of displeasure and arousal. It was almost too much.  
All those sudden thoughts rushing to his head almost made him forget about what he was supposed to do. To his luck, only almost.  
  
“O-One- Fuck.”  
  
There was an expecting silence stretching out between them. Levi was waiting, caressing his beaten cheek with his hand, admiring the mark he had left on the tan flesh. Eren gritted his teeth.  
  
“Thank you, Master.”  
  
There, finally Levi seemed to be satisfied. But before Eren could even mentally prepare himself, the second strike hit. Harder than before. And fuck, oh so much more pleasurable at the same time.  
Eren could basically feel the mark forming on his skin and he pressed out the number and the thanks in a barely-there voice. There was something akin to a dull, comforting mist starting to fill his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it.  
The next strikes always seemed to double in strength, the time Levi chose to bring down the crop unpredictable, and soon some tears were blurring the boy's view. His cheek was burning, some spots having been beaten twice. His legs were feeling like jelly and he was straining against his restraints.  
  
“N-Nine! Thank you, Master!”, he croaked, voice airy and wobbly. He desperately tried to blink away the tears, but the pain was still shooting through his back with every little twitch his body gave. And despite everything, his cock was definitely paying attention, that damn traitor.  
  
The last hit on his right cheek was more on the point were cheek and leg met and it stung in such an exquisite way, that the titan shifter couldn't help but let out a small sob, the first tear spilling.  
  
“Ten! Tha… Thank you, Master!”, he all but shouted, almost relishing in the light chuckle Levi let out.  
  
“Such a good boy", the Captain purred, following the path of red marks he had left on this delicate skin with his index finger. He liked how the boy twitched under his touches and he especially liked the sight of his visible arousal. Just like this kneeling on the bed with his ass in the air and tears in his eyes, his former confidence seemed to have vanished. Instead, he looked like a pliant puppy, just waiting for him to touch him. But not now. They weren't finished, after all.  
  
“Taking your punishment so well… These marks look so good on you. Take a deep breath, only ten more to go.”   
He tried to sound soothing, waiting patiently until the boy's breathing didn't sound all harsh and ragged anymore. He knew when a partner needed a break.  
  
After a while, Eren managed to regulate his breathing. Levi didn't seem to notice, though. Not even, when he wriggled around a bit. The brunette started to chew on his lips. On one hand, he was grateful for the break, but on the other hand he just wanted to get going.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
“Master?” His voice sounded smaller than he wanted it to sound and he hated the whole title thing (and no, his dick totally didn't twitch every time he used said title, thank you very much), but he knew that Levi wouldn't probably respond to him if he didn't stick to the rules.  
  
“Yes, pup?”  
  
“I…”, he hated talking right now. He felt way too small and not in control enough to form a sentence. “I think, we can continue?”  
  
He knew that fucker was smirking. He could feel it.  
  
“Eager, aren't we?” The tip of the crop was back on his skin at instant, and a shiver ran down his whole body. “Well, I won't let my little pet wait.”  
  
‘Shut the fuck up!’, Eren's mind yelled, the same second the arousal in his lower body did a jump start at the nickname. This situation was getting him into a whole new sort of inner conflict.  
  
The first hit on his left cheek was light compared to the last ones he had been receiving, but he knew that this wouldn't last long. Levi seemed to built his way up to give him a chance to back out at any time or to set a limit. Behind all the fog in his mind, the hit was bringing, Eren almost felt gratitude for how Levi was making sure Eren was being okay with everything.  
  
“One. Thank you, Master.”  
  
This time, the title slipped over his lips almost unconsciously. He didn't even have to think about it. Was he hallucinating or did it actually became more natural for him to utter the title for the ravenette? He hoped not, otherwise he would be fucked (literally) in a long run. And that totally wasn't his original plan. But he had to admit, with every new hit, he felt this plan slip further into distance, as the mixture of pleasure and pain started to fill his body again and tears started to stream down his cheeks by the time he was screaming the last number.  
  
“Thank you, Master!”, he hiccupped. Levi had really hit the last strike with all his might and the boy was already asking himself if he would be able to see the mark of it for days later.  
  
Large, warm hands cupped his bottom, gently, and caressed the abused skin. It felt good.  
  
“You did very well, pet", the Captain mumbled, even going so far to place a kiss on the abused skin and if he noticed how Eren jumped at that, he didn't mention it.  
  
“Crying so prettily for me. You kept surprisingly quiet, I am very proud of you. Now, you may lay down. Rest your legs for a bit. If you promise to behave, I'll even untie your hands for a while.”  
  
With a relieved sigh, the green-eyed boy let his whole weight sink down onto the mattress, trying to ignore how his cock once again rubbed against the sheets in a bittersweet motion.  
  
“Yes, I'll behave”, he grumbled into the pillow, hanging a quick “Master" behind his words. While he may felt exhausted to some extend, there was still this lingering arousal burning through his body, and he silently asked himself if he could get away with a rocking a bit against the mattress. But Levi's eyes were like those of a hawk, and he didn't think he was ready for yet another spanking.  
  
“Good boy.” Skilled fingers made quick work of the shackles that were keeping his wrists in place and he let out a moan once he could finally feel the blood rushing back to his hands again.  
Suddenly, a weight sank into the mattress. Levi must have took a seat next to his limp body and he lifted his head, only to turn away his gaze again.  
Levi's eyes were _burning_ with something Eren could only describe as desire and lust. Apparently, it was foolish of him to assume that the other one would have stayed unaffected by the punishment he gave the boy.  
  
“Turn around for me, pup.” The raven haired man sounded hoarse, his voice rough without a reason. It must be the suppressed arousal the older one was housing, trying to keep himself composed.  
With a huff, Eren flopped around, feeling really exposed as his happy dick was hit by the cold bedroom air. But the other one only let out a airy laugh.  
  
“Excited, I see”, he mused, inching down the other one's body. “Didn't take you for such a masochist. If I had known, I would have thought of a more unpleasant punishment. But” – Shit, he was now dangerously close to his cock – “nevertheless, you did very well. So, I was thinking about a little treat. How does that sound to you, pup?”  
  
A treat? Like… in… a _treat_?  
  
Hypnotized by the way those pale fingers were creeping closer and closer towards his dick, he almost forgot to answer.  
  
“Yeah, treat", he mumbled, fingers already clenching around nothing. “Sounds great. Let's do it.”  
  
Levi just smirked and gave him a wink and suddenly his dick was between those beautiful delicate lips and the world seemed to stop.  
  
Oh wow.  
 _Oh wow_.  
  
Eren's dick had never been in someone else’s mouth and _FUCK_ , he didn't know it would feel so good.  
The wet heat was almost too much to bear at once and he clasped a hand before his mouth to stop a rather unmanly sound from escaping his throat, but Levi just frowned and let his penis fall from his lips again.  
  
“Don't”, he warned, “don’t muffle yourself. I want to see what kind of sounds I can coax out of you.”   
And without even waiting for an answer, he went back to work, licking a thick, long stripe up his entire length, before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling on it like he was enjoying a lollipop.  
  
“Ngh-!” God, Eren hoped that he didn't rip the bedsheets, so hard was he gripping them. They looked expensive.  
  
Encouraged by the small sounds Eren couldn't control, Levi was working his way down the other's length. By now, the titan shifter's arousal was standing at full attention, making it easier for the Captain to take him into his mouth and man, wasn't the way his lips were stretching to fit the whole thing inside a sight to behold.  
When the raven haired hollowed his cheeks, Eren's hands flew to the other's head and buried themselves in those silky strands.  
  
“Fuck, Levi-" His moans became louder the more Levi took him into his mouth. He started to bop up and down, making sure to let his tongue drag along the muscle in the process.  
The arousal in his abdomen started to become almost unbearable and his grip on the other's hair became tighter, but Levi didn't seem to mind.  
  
“Ha~ Fuck, fuck, this is good-“ He was getting so close already, the tight, wet heat that was engulfing him too much to last any longer. Involuntary, his hips bucked up, making the tip of his arousal hit the back of the Captain's throat.  
  
Levi pulled back immediately, coughing and sputtering.  
And Eren knew that he probably shouldn't have done that.  
  
“Eh-", he tried to start, but he was cut off immediately as Levi moved to sit on his chest in less than a second, his surprisingly heavy weight pinning him down completely. A hand drove into his hair and pulled _hard_.  
  
“Nnngh!”  
His eyes widened when he realized that this utterly wrecked sounding moan came from him as the pain burned on his scalp. Even Levi seemed to be taken aback for a second, before the expression of rage took over his face again.  
  
“You useless brat", he spat, bringing his face down dangerously close to Eren's own. Breathing seemed to be impossible all of sudden.  
  
“Cannot even enjoy me sucking his cock like a normal person, huh? Who said you were allowed to just fuck my throat like that, you brat?”  
  
When Eren said nothing, the grip in his hair tightened again and the boy knew that his back would have arched from the mattress if it weren't for Levi sitting on his chest. The groan that ripped from his throat confirmed the new shoot of arousal that burned through his body with the pull.  
  
“It wasn't my intention! I'm sorry!”, he gasped, trying desperately not to squirm around too much.   
Levi huffed in annoyance, gripping his jaw with his free hand, forcing him to look at him.  
  
“I'm. Sorry. _What_.”, he gritted out between his teeth and Eren was dancing between wanting to run away and wanting to smash his mouth against those glossy looking lips. His will to live said run, his dick said otherwise.  
  
“I'm sorry, Master", he whimpered, unable to look away from the intense glare that held him captive.  
Still not looking happy at all, Levi nodded.  
  
“That's it. It seems like you greedy slut have forgotten your position. How about a sip of your own medicine, then? Let's see how good those pretty lips will look stretched around my cock.”  
  
The grip on his jaw tightened, forcing him to open his mouth. Suddenly, the hand in his hair vanished and appeared before him. Two fingers entered his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. Obediently, the boy did everything to keep still and waited for the man on his chest to tell him what to do. The smirk on the other man's lips told him that he was doing the right thing.  
  
“Good, open up like the little slut you are.”   
Since when did he have a thing from being called a slut?!  
  
“Now suck.”  
  
Now that he could do.  
  
Eagerly, Eren closed his lips around those long digits, curiously tasting the salty flavor they were giving off. Careful to keep his teeth out of the way, he started to suckle on those fingers, all while keeping eye contact with his ~~Master~~ Captain, making sure to swirl his tongue around the digits, giving each knuckle an extra lick.  
Levi's eyes were hooded with lust again, the grey glistening in a hungry silver, like a predator watching his helpless prey. Not even a minute later, the man removed his fingers.  
  
“Can't wait to feel this mouth in my cock", he mumbled, starting to work open the buttons on his shirt. Eren's mouth ran dry. Sure, he had seen the Captain shirtless (the first time he did, he ran into a tree), but never this close, in reach to touch and taste and lick.  
  
As soon as the soft fabric glided from the man's broad shoulders, Eren's mouth was on him, licking at the delicate and pale skin, savoring the unique taste of humanity's strongest, mapping those delicious abs with his tongue, making sure to leave a few bites and even marks here and there.  
  
Levi let out a satisfied sigh and pressed his face even closer to his skin, allowing himself to enjoy the attention for a few moments.  
  
“So eager", he mumbled fondly. A finger twirled a strand of this unruly hair around itself, playing with it. A happy mewl escaped the younger boy as he started to turn special attention to these – in his opinion – absolutely glorious pecs. The low sounds the ravenette let out would be saved in his mind for later purposes.  
  
“Enough now", the shorter man finally said, pulling Eren off his chest. “You're not getting out of this. You dare to make me gag, I will make you gag too. So relax your jaw and let me fuck the brat out of your throat.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Haha.  
Fuck.  
  
Was this already a loss? Did he lose the bet with this? He hadn't screamed and begged yet so Eren hoped he still had a chance to save his dignity (okay, when did he ever have that).  
  
Hesitation written over his face, he opened his mouth and suddenly, there was the sound of a zipper as Levi was pulling himself out of his pants. Green eyes widened.  
  
Remember when he said that the other one was big?  
Yeah, scratch that.  
He was _huge_.  
  
Like, really _huge_. And Eren loved it. He was already drooling and he would never ever admit it, but he tried to inch his face closer to the subject of his desire. Was he a size queen? He was probably a size queen. Well, it didn't matter anyways, since he had _Levi Ackerman's own cock_ right in front of his face, ready to be sucked.  
  
Eren had had his fair share of blowjobs, let's be honest here. Stolen moments in the closet, on boring missions and after training sessions, when the adrenaline was still shooting through their bodies. But he never had a dick this big and he only had someone fuck his throat once. While it wasn't an unpleasant experience, it was really messy and the guy was kinda small. So yeah, Eren had no fucking idea how this would go.  
But all his thinking came to a halt when the tip of this gorgeous cock pushed past his lips and he immediately started to suck on it, trying to get as much as he could into his mouth in the speed of light, almost suffocating himself in the process. The reaction he was getting was totally worth it.  
  
With an almost pained groan, Levi fell forward to support himself on the wall the bed was leaning on, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth parting to let out harsh breaths.  
  
“Fuck, Eren", he groaned as the other one let his tongue swirl around the heavy weight in his mouth as much as he could. His jaw was already starting to ache because he had to stretch it so much, but it was the good kind of ache, the kind he would be savoring for days.  
  
“Your mouth feels so good… Ha~… Such a talented mouth, perfect for such an eager pet-"  
Levi definitely knew how to encourage people.  
  
Giving everything, Eren summoned everything those older recruits had been teaching him about giving head. He knew he must be doing something right, when he felt one of those large hands in his hair again, and without even thinking, he moaned around the weight in his mouth.  
  
“Fuck!” The vibrations seemed to put Levi on the edge and with a hard tug, he gestured Eren to stop. Proud of himself to see how much he had affected the usually so stoic man, the brunette opened his mouth to give the other one a breather.  
  
In an almost fond manner, Levi wiped away a stray hair from his face, rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone.  
  
“Relax your throat, pup", he mumbled, pulling out slightly.   
Eren hummed, closing his mouth partially to make sure Levi would be getting enough friction when going to work. His eyes searched the clouded glare of his Captain, eager to look for any orders or signs.  
Thankfully, Levi started out slow, just pushing in slightly, letting Eren get used to the feel while gradually pushing deeper. The hand on the back of his head remained, keeping him in place firmly (not that Eren would actually move when he had the honor of having the cock of Levi Ackerman in his mouth).  
  
When Eren felt the tip coming dangerously close to the back of his throat, he braced himself. Trying to focus on breathing through his nose, he grabbed those muscular thighs in front of him (noting how he'd definitely like them to choke him) and tried to stop the drool from escaping his mouth.  
  
Levi let out a low growl the first time he felt his tip hit the tight heat in the back of the other's throat. Eren tried very hard, he noticed, a proud smile tugging at his lips. He knew the boy would be a pliant little puppy in his hands if one went past his bratty behavior.  
Slowly picking up the pace, he started to fuck the shifter's throat in earnest, relishing in the choked sounds the younger one was letting out every time he tried not to gag. He was doing very well, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes while drool spilled from his lips. It was such a sinful sight, he would like to have it painted into a picture and hang it onto his wall. God, this boy would be the death of him.  
  
“Ah, so good… You're doing well, made for sucking cock like this, aren't you?”  
  
Eren could only whimper around the length in his mouth and Levi had to pull out fast or he would have cum down the other one's throat.  
  
“Fuck", he muttered while he watched Eren cough and take in greedy gasps of air. His hair was a mess, drool was all over his chin and his lips looked red and ravished.  
  
Levi couldn't help but lean down and claim those lips.  
  
For a second, everything stopped.  
  
Eren's breathing.  
  
His heartbeat.  
  
Everything.  
  
And then, Eren started to kiss back, hungrily, like a starving man. They were fighting for dominance, but once again, Levi won, diving down to kiss the soul out of the boy, fingers cradling this beautiful face that had been starring in his latest wet dreams. He tasted every corner in the other one's mouth, not even caring about the lingering taste of dick. All he could think of was Eren, Eren and those beautiful sounds he was making while kissing back as if his life depended on it.  
  
Eventually, they had to break apart in order to breathe. But Levi didn't stop there. While Eren was busy catching his breath and questioning his entire existence, he started leaving little bites along this defined jawline, traveling down further and sucking bruises onto the delicate skin around his neck, under his ear and over his adams apple. They would certainly be visible for a week or more and a pang of possessiveness appeared in his chest. This would not be a one time thing. Or so he hoped.  
  
He took his sweet time exploring the younger one's body, licking and kissing and biting every new inch of skin he discovered. He couldn't help but notice how much this boy had grown, how muscular and broad he had become.  
He played special attention to the brunette's nipples, teasing the buds until they were fully hardened, standing under his attention. Above him, Eren was gasping in silent pleasure, looking like he had lost touch with reality. His entire focus was on Levi, Levi with those kissable lips and those big, veiny hands and those abs to die for. Was this really reality?  
  
“Eren.”   
For once, the voice of the older man was completely soft. Hesitantly, the boy gazed into his eyes. A smirk creeped onto Levi's lips.  
  
“I'm going to fuck you until the only thing you can scream is my name.”  
  
Well, and they say romance is dead.  
  
“Hell yeah.”  
  
Levi was a fast man, getting rid of his pants in no time and already opening a drawer in his nightstand to pull out some oil. In the meantime, Eren had already turned around onto his stomach, rocking lightly against the mattress as long as Levi wasn't looking. Nervousness was twirling in his stomach. This was the first time he would have someone go all the way with him.  
  
The ravenette placed himself behind the shifter, pulling his hips into his lap.  
  
“Stay still", he mumbled, a threatening promise in his voice, “Or I will have to tie you up again.”  
  
The “make me" was already on Eren's tongue, when he suddenly felt something cold at his entrance. Automatically, he held his breath.  
Levi brought down his hand to caress the small of his back.  
  
“Relax", he whispered, index finger slowly circling the rim, not breaching it yet until Eren was fully relaxed.  
  
The titan shifter took a few deep breaths, then nodded. Immediately, he felt the finger finally enter him, bringing a weird sensation with it. It didn't hurt, but it felt foreign, like it didn't belong there.  
  
“Breathe, pup", Levi reminded him, starting to slowly move the digit in and out, trying out different angles to massage his inner walls all the way. After a minute or so, it actually became quite the comfortable movement, and Eren felt himself relax against the sheets. Levi cooed.  
  
“You're doing very good. I'm going to enter another one.”  
  
He pulled out shortly, only to come back with two fingers. This time, there was a slight burn accompanying the breach, and Eren hissed. And still, while it was uncomfortable, some part of him liked the pain, liked the stretch, and as soon as Levi started to scissor his fingers, his mouth fell open and he was panting audibly.  
  
“Feels good?”, Levi mused, already pulling out to add a third one. Eren nodded, enthusiasm showing.  
  
“Please", he gasped, a moan falling from his lips as he felt the intense stretch. “Please, Master, hurry up-"  
  
Fuck the bet.  
Fuck Levi.  
Or, well. Levi should fuck him. _Immediately_.  
  
To his luck, the older man seemed to share his opinions, getting his fingers out fast to slick himself up.  
  
“Now", he grinned, lining himself up. “Be a good puppy and howl for me.”  
  
And then he pushed in.  
  
An inhuman sound was ripped from the shifter's vocal cords, a mix of a hurt animal and a deep and guttural groan. And it was _loud_.  
  
Sweat was gathering at the brunettes forehead as he buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cries as he was being filled, to the point where he thought he might get split into a half, and honestly, he wouldn't even complain. Death by Levi's dick. That didn't even sound so bad.  
Levi's head fell between his shoulder blades.  
  
“You're tight", he gasped, grasping at the taller one's biceps to ground himself and not immediately pound into the poor boy like he was his personal fucktoy.  
On the other hand…  
  
“Haaaa~! God, Levi, Master, fuck, ngh, please!”  
  
Eren was singing so beautifully for him as he pulled out almost all the way and then rammed into this tight hole with one brutal thrust. He could feel the body beneath him shiver and tremble, could feel the incredibly tight heat clench around him as if he wanted to suck him in. If paradise was a place on earth, it would be Eren's asshole.  
  
Picking up his speed, Levi was fast to turn his thrust into quick and pointed ones, angling differently every now and then to find that one specific spot he knew his little pet would love.  
  
“Argh! Master, Master, fuck, please, again, so close-"   
There were actual tears streaming down the other's face as Levi seemed to find said spot, making sure to ram into it again and again. He was close himself, the sight itself way too arousing to last long, the cries and moans that filled the air were music to his ears.  
He got a hold of Eren's chest and hoisted the boy up to press him against him, leaving harsh bites along his shoulders as he used that new position to pound even deeper into the boy. Eren was a babbling mess, gripping behind him to tug on those black strands, knees weak, relying on Levi to keep him upright. His cock was bouncing with everyone of Levi's thrusts, precum already glistening on the tip and Levi knew that he was close.  
  
“Tell me, brat", he rasped into the boy's ear, “do you want to cum?”  
  
“Yes, fuck, please, Master, please, Levi!”   
Eren was sobbing, trying to grab at everything he could reach, his body getting shaken with every brutal thrust.  
  
“Tell me, Eren… Were you a good boy? Do you deserve it?”  
  
Eren let out a high-pitched moan and let his head sink back onto Levi's shoulder.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes", he babbled, drool escaping the corner of his mouth. “Please, Master, I've been good, let me cum, please, please,please!”  
  
Levi chuckled and reached in front of the boy to get a hold of his arousal.  
  
“Then cum, puppy. Cum like the little slut you are.”  
  
And Eren fell apart just like that. With a shout he came in thick ropes all over his hand, his body spasming when it all became too much, Levi still pounding against the abused spot inside him.  
It didn't took Levi long to follow, though. The sight of a totally wrecked Eren clinging to him made him tip over the edge and he bit down hard on the other's shoulder as he came inside the tight heat surrounding him.  
  
Both fell down into the mattress, panting like they had been running from titans for hours.  
Silence stretched out between them.  
  
Carefully, Levi turned around after about five minutes, just to find an utterly fucked out Eren almost dozing off, cum dripping down his thighs and drying on his stomach. He crinkled his nose in disgust. Gross.  
  
“Eren.” He reached out to touch the other one's arm. Sleepy, green eyes opened to look at him, a satisfied gleam in them. Levi almost forgot what he wanted to say. Then he remembered.  
  
“You can sleep soon, okay? Let's just get you cleaned up, first. How about a bath, and after that we can nap?”  
  
A lazy smile spread on the boys face.  
  
“Can I suck you off in the bathtub?”  
  
“… Eren, I just came. _You_ just came.”  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
  
“Whatever", he huffed, pushing himself up to prepare the bath, “I just want you clean.”  
  
Eren smiled, closing his eyes again.  
  
“Okay. And then we nap?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I'm calling small spoon.”  
  
That pulled a laugh from him.  
  
“You're a big, cute, bratty baby.”  
  
But he did lean down to give the boy a kiss, getting rewarded with a sight onto the cutest nose scrunch in history. God, he couldn't wait to do that again. But not now. Bath first.  
Slowly, he got up to step into the bathroom. The future sure was looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Jackson Wang came in.  
> "Hey, you guys wanna come to my party?"


End file.
